Most of the existing portable electric car washers adopt a rigid open water tank which is provided with a water pipe having several meters in length and capable of surrounding a car by a circle to spray water. In use, the electric car washer is connected to a car cigarette lighter for power connection, the water tank is stationary, and the water gun surrounds the car to spray water along with a user. The example is “Cylindrical portable electric car washer” with the application number of 201120254219.6.
The existing car washer has the following disadvantages of:
1. Large volume and poor portability; 2. arduous work for taking water by hand, especially for women; 3. small volume; if the volume is made to be large, the portability is much poorer, and it is difficult for putting the car washer into trunks of some small cars; 4. a bucket has to be placed under a tap for collecting water, so it is troublesome to take water and picky about the source of water; for example, the water cannot be directly taken from a wash basin in the public toilet at a gas station but a gourd ladle is needed instead to fetch water; 5. it is troublesome to collect the water pipe due to the lengthiness of the pipe as well as wear and water and dirt stains due to drag on the ground in use; and 6. when a car washer with flexible castors is placed in the trunk of a car, it is easy to cause shake and abnormal noise which will thus interfere with driving. The present invention aims to solve these problems as well as the following problems at the same time.
1. Based on the appeal for energy conservation and environmental protection, the government calls on people to wash their cars with such non-drinking water as collected rainwater, pond water and river water instead of drinking water. However, such appeal receives rare responses due to the main reason as follows: the above non-drinking water has low cleanliness, so tiny impurities in the water can easily block the strainer of the car washer and cause a failure, while frequent strainer cleaning and replacement also increases time and economic cost, 2. People tend to wash their cars by the source of water due to tiring and inconvenient water fetching so that waste water after car washing pollutes the source of water.